The overall objective of the total project is the development of an effective University-based cancer center, serving a semi-rural environment. It is planned to develop effective programs in cancer research, centering on several main programmatic areas: A. (1) Medicinal Chemistry/Pharmacology; (2) Cell Biology/Carcinogenesis; (3) Clinical Research; (4) Cancer Control and Rehabilitation. B. Cancer education for undergraduates, graduate students in Medicine and basic sciences, medical practitioners and nurses is a second major field of development. C. A region-wide community outreach and treatment program.